PlAying For Keeps
by DarkAngel1227
Summary: A rewrite of the Season 3 finale. Jenna returns to Rosewood with an agenda. The Liars think they lost one of their own to the A Team and Spencer is in for the shock of her life when she comes face to face with Red Coat.
1. Chapter 1

**PlAying for Keeps**

Summary: Jenna returns to Rosewood with an agenda. The Liars think they lost one of their own to the A Team and Spencer is in for the shock of her life when she comes face to face with Red Coat. SPOILERS for the Season 3 Finale

A/N: I thought that finale was a mess. So here's my idea on what would've been a better finale for Season 3.

* * *

Ch 1

Spencer Hastings listened from the stairwell as her friends discussed her mental health. They talked about how much she's changed, how finding Toby's body had broken her. They had no idea what was going on, none of them ever really did. She breathed in deeply then exhaled and walked down the stairs. "They sent that second body to the state coroner for a reason, so maybe there's hope" she heard Hanna say.

"You know how I feel about hope" she began as she walked the rest of the way down the stairs. "It breeds eternal misery" she eyed each of them to gauge their reactions. "We lost Toby a long time ago. We just didn't know it" She smiled at the spread her parents laid out for them. "You gotta love the Hastings. I get released from the mental hospital and they welcome my friends with tea and crumpets"

"How are you Spence?" Emily asked her after she explained to Hanna the difference between an English muffin and crumpets. Of course Emily would be the first to ask that question. She was always the sweet one and the one that was a lot stronger than any of them ever gave her credit for. "Remember when you were in the lighthouse Emily and you had to make that choice?" she asked her locking her eyes onto hers. "It was either him or you. I wasn't as strong as you." She told her. "When I saw Toby in the woods, like that. I just gave up"

"What changed?" Emily asked

"I decided I didn't want to be a victim anymore" she told her friends. "That's not who I am" she then turned to get the invitations she had made earlier. She handed them each one.

"What's this?" Aria asked.

"My parents told all of their friends I went into Radley for exhaustion. So they want to throw a soiree to let everyone know I'm all better now" She watched them as they looked at the invitations then at her. "I could really use your support. Can you guys please come?" she said and turned her face away from them.

"Of course" Hanna replied.

"Sure" Emily responded.

"You know we'd do anything for you" Aria said.

"I'm counting on that" she breathed out as she stared out the window. She couldn't let them see her fear. This needed to work; it needed to be worth it.

She slowly moved the curtain back to peek outside the motel. She scanned the area; all she saw was an empty street. Plus it would be hard to hide in a black hoodie during the day. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her life was so much simpler before she moved to Rosewood.

"Would you stop being so paranoid" He said to her from the bed. She turned to look at him lounging shirtless on top of the covers. She had always enjoyed that view.

"You can never be too careful" Jenna Marshall replied as she let go of the curtain.

"You said she'd take care of it" Toby replied pulling himself up to lean against the headboard. He needed a way out and he she was the only person that could help him. The only person he could turn too. Everyone had always seen him as the freak, even before everything happened. She was the only one that never looked at him that way.

"She did" Jenna replied. Or at least that's what she told her. How she managed to get a body is another question. But she was always full of surprises.

"Are you ever going to tell me who she is?" he asked her. She just looked at him. "What? You don't trust me?"

"Should I?" She asked him a raised eye brow. "You videotaped us and made everyone think I raped you" she said with traces of anger in her voice. She had enough problems dealing with being blind, then to be well, blindsided with a video that clearly makes it look like she was a rapist. He wanted to role play. She shook her head, the things she does for him.

Toby breathed out and looked away from her. "I had to" he told her. "I needed them to feel sorry for me, so they could start to trust me" He hated doing that to her but it was necessary and it worked. "Thank you for going along with it"

Jenna let out a little laugh. "Yeah" she replied. She didn't know how she got the video or if Toby gave it to her. He always had a crush on her. However she never actually said she was involved. She told her she wasn't proud of that, but she never said what. And she told the girls that they've all made mistakes which was true. So she never admitted to doing anything but if those tapes got out it would be over for her, that's why she needed to find them. And those bitches kept losing them.

Toby nodded his head. "Are you sure we can trust this person?" He said getting up from the bed.

"Yes" she replied. She closed her eyes, she felt a headache coming on that was starting to blur her vision. The doctor told her this would happen. Eventually everything would go dark again.

He walked closer to her. "This is my life we are talking about. I think I have a right to know who she is" he said to her.

"You don't have to worry about anything" she said closing the space between them. "Everything I've done was to protect you" she said reaching up and cupping his cheek.

Hanna Marin sat across from Mr. Fitz at the coffee shop to convince him to let her babysit his son. It wasn't like she could do a worse job than Aria. She'd at least make sure the kid wouldn't jump on the bed. Malcolm had an answer they needed. And it wasn't like she was going to torture him to get it. All she had to was ask him a question. She didn't know what Aria was worried about. It was simple, get him to identify Mona and turn her in.

"Okay, I have an appointment tonight. So if you're free we can give it a test run and see if it's a good fit" he said to her.

"Well it will be. I promise. Toot Toot" she added for good measure.

Caleb opened the door of his apartment and Paige followed him inside. He set the grocery bag on the table as she turned on the lights. Paige jumped back in surprise as his heart beat sped up when he saw who was sitting at his kitchen table.

"Jenna" he said moving to the drawer by the door and sliding it open quietly. His eyes widened as he saw it was gone.

"Are you looking for this?" she said holding his gun.

He looked to Paige and then at the door. Could they both make it out of there before she shot them?

"I'm not going to shoot you" she said as she took out the clip and tossed at it at him, he caught it. Then she placed the gun on the table. "I really don't know what they've told you about me, but it's probably lies" she said with a smile. "I always wondered where you lived since you stopped living with Lucas" she said as looked around his place.

"How did you get in here?" he asked. He had heard a lot of things about Jenna from the girls and others around school. And he had to admit she did scare him.

She smiled at him again. "You're not the only one that had a rough childhood" she said to him. Her mom married up and they just moved from New York to here. Not that she wanted to stay where she was. It just happened so suddenly. She sighed. "But we're not here to listen to my life story"

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked defensively.

"I need your help?" she replied to them.

"Why would we help you?" Caleb asked incredulously.

Her smile widened. "Because we have a common enemy" She watched his brows furrow. "The A Team" both Paige and Caleb's eyes widened in shock. "The thing is, when I first started getting messages I thought it was your girlfriends. Because why not, they followed the devil while she terrorized everyone" She said as she looked directly at Paige McCullers. "But I figured out it wasn't them"

"Mona" Caleb interjected.

"Yes" Jenna replied. "I know what you two are trying to do. You want to protect Emily and Hanna. So help me and you can"

Caleb looked at Paige, who shrugged her shoulders slightly. Then he looked back at Jenna. "What do you want us to do?" they had no choice; they were running into dead ends. They couldn't find anything on Mona or her team of A's. If Jenna had info they could use it and if Mona was going after her too, she needed them.

"This is Mona's IP address, I need you to hack into her computer" She told him and handed them piece of paper.

Caleb walked over and took it from and sat down at his computer. "Mona's supposed to be an amazing hacker too" he told her.

"Well I figured you were better" Jenna told him with smirk, and then told him "I just need her schedule. I need to know where she's going to be"

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

**PlAying for Keeps**

Summary: Jenna returns to Rosewood with an agenda. The Liars think they lost one of their own to the A Team and Spencer is in for the shock of her life when she comes face to face with Red Coat. SPOILERS for the Season 3 Finale

A/N: I thought that finale was a mess. So here's my idea on what would've been a better finale for Season 3. I skipped the Ezaria parts, because I don't really care about them and their storyline has nothing to do with the show.

* * *

Ch 2

Toby Cavanaugh walked into the diner and walked to the counter. The waitress that told him he had pretty eyes again and told him to seat himself. He glanced around until he saw the black hoodie at one of the tables. Mona had texted him and told him to meet her here. Jenna told him to go and that she'd be listening in to their conversation. He walked over to the table and sat down. "Hanna got the job"

"I know" the hooded figure said.

Toby's eyes widened and he heard Jenna's gasp from his ear piece. They both recognized the smoky voice of Spencer Hastings. She lifted her head up and looked at him. "Spencer" he said in shock.

She looked into his blue eyes trying to hide the myriad of emotions she was feeling. "When I was in Radley, Mona told me you were alive. I wanted to believe her until now." She said to him. "Back in the woods. Was that you? Were you a part of it?" she asked with her voice breaking.

He swallowed. "Mona told me after" he said to her after Jenna told him to say that.

"You let me believe you were dead" she said as the tears she had been trying to hold back started falling.

Toby looked at Spencer. "Everything I did was so I could protect you"

"I want to believe that" she said to him unable to look him in the eyes.

"Let me take you somewhere safe" He told her. Jenna was telling him to bring her back to their motel room. He asked the question before Jenna told him too. "Does Mona know you're here?"

"No" she replied. "She told me you would be there Friday. That you would be my reward for delivering the girls"

He had to control himself with Jenna stating the obvious in his ear piece. Spencer joined the A Team. "How'd you find me?"

"She left me alone in her lair. I kidnapped a seven year old. I'm the reason Aria and Ezra broke up. So I've earned her trust." Spencer told him.

Jenna was again in his ear telling him to get Spencer to the motel room. This was an unexpected turn of events but one they could use. "It's not safe for you to be here" he told her.

"I've stopped worrying about me a long time ago" She replied darkly.

"What we had was real" he said to her. He wished Jenna wasn't listening but he couldn't turn the piece off without Spencer noticing. So she'd just have to listen. "I've been pretending to work with Mona so I could keep you safe" he said breathlessly. "I need you to believe me" Jenna was in his ear telling him to tone it down and just get her to go with him. "And I need you to follow me"

She looked at him and he could see she wanted to believe him. Jenna told him her ears had been her eyes for over a year, she was confident Spencer would follow him if he got up and left. So he did.

Emily Fields was taking a nighttime jog when Hanna called her to tell her Malcolm didn't identify Mona. But he was a kid and he probably wasn't paying much attention to the person's face. She ran past the Cavanaugh house when she heard voices coming from inside. "Hanna I gotta call you back" she told her and looked at the newspapers and trash that littered their walkway. It didn't look like anyone was home, so why did she hear voices? She crept closer to the window and peered inside.

Through the half closed curtain she saw Jenna talking to someone. Emily tried to see who it was but she couldn't from this angle. So she moved to the next window and had to hide her gasp as she saw Caleb sitting at a desk on a computer. She watched in horror as Jenna handed him a coffee mug. He took it and smiled at her.

Toby turned the ear piece off when they arrived at the motel. He didn't want Jenna listening to everything and he was sure she had other things to get ready for. He could get Spencer to trust him again on his own. Jenna had changed the plan slightly, now Spencer was a integral part. And Jenna still didn't trust him enough to tell him why. But he supposed she never really did. Jenna kept a lot to herself.

Spencer looked at him. She wanted to believe him; she wanted him to be the guy she thought he was. But after everything, she couldn't believe that if he really wanted to protect her that he'd let her torture herself over him, thinking he was dead. She told him as much and saw him bow his head. When he looked up again tears glistened in his eyes.

"You don't understand" he told her. "This started out so differently. Then things changed and I was already too caught up in it." He said as the tears fell. "I didn't know you. I thought you were like her"

_Alison_ Spencer said in her head. Everything always led back to her. She was the reason all of this was happening to them. She was the reason all these people hated them.

"And you're not" Toby continued. "I was so angry" he said swallowing back his tears. "I made a mistake. I wish I could go back…" Spencer looked at him. She did understand. She understood what Alison did to people. She did the same things to her own friends.

Hanna looked at the box of generic Oreos and knew why she was fat. She tossed the box down and went to get the peanut butter and frosting in a can.

"Alison's right here" Malcolm said suddenly. She turned towards him and walked over. He held the phone out so she could see the picture that just popped up. It was a picture of Alison and Spencer. "That can't be who you saw" She told him.

"That's Aria's friend Alison" he told her. "I remember her with her pretty hair. That's her in the blue shirt"

Caleb's fingers flew across the keyboard as he sat in Jenna's house. "What happened?" he asked her.

"He disconnected" Jenna told him removing her ear piece. And that was probably a good thing. She really didn't need to hear anything else. She knew what Toby was hoping for with Spencer. He was a teenage boy and she knew his appetite better than anyone.

"Can you hand me the flash drive" Caleb asked turning back to the computer. He was tracking Mona's movements and he wanted to be able to do it on his laptop. They were going to some cabin for Spencer's party or something. They were all going to be there, so he was going to be there too.

Jenna walked over to the table and had to grab onto it to catch herself. Her head started pounding again. She closed her eyes and opened them everything was blurry. She rubbed her eyes and opened them again. It was like she was looking through shattered glass.

Paige noticed Jenna stumple, so she walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied.

Paige watched as Jenna placed her hand on the table, her eyes were facing towards the table but slid her hand across it until her fingers hit something solid. She picked it up and felt around the edges to figure out what it was. "Jenna?" she asked.

Jenna turned slowly to look at her. She could see the bleary figure of Paige standing next to her. "Is there something wrong with your vision?" Paige asked her. She held out the flash drive to her. "Can you give this to Caleb"

Paige took it from her hand and looked at her as she stood still with her eyes closed. She walked past her and handed the drive to Caleb who also was looking at Jenna now. They looked back at each other unsure what to do.

"The doctors warned me that it might not last. That eventually I'd go blind again. I just thought it wouldn't be happening this soon" she told them. Her vision was starting to clear up again so she walked over to join them at the computer.

Paige looked at her concerned. "Jenna, I'm sorry" she told her.

"Well, at least learning to read Braille won't be a waste" she replied with a weak smile. Her vision had returned as the headache subsided. She sighed and walked to the window. Tomorrow was a big day, hopefully she'd be able to see it.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

**PlAying for Keeps**

Summary: Jenna returns to Rosewood with an agenda. The Liars think they lost one of their own to the A Team and Spencer is in for the shock of her life when she comes face to face with Red Coat. SPOILERS for the Season 3 Finale

A/N: I thought that finale was a mess. So here's my idea on what would've been a better finale for Season 3. I skipped the Ezaria parts, because I don't really care about them and their storyline has nothing to do with the show.

* * *

Ch 3

Hanna hurried home after Ezra handed her the money. This couldn't wait. "That's what he said" She told Aria and Emily showing them the picture on her phone.

Emily stared at the picture of Spencer and Alison. "That can't be right" Emily said. "Spencer would never do that"

"Spencer's on the A Team" Aria said believing it instantly. "I think the question we should be asking is who isn't on the A Team?" because so far it seemed like everyone was. Everyone was out to get them.

Emily took a deep breath and looked at Hanna, she didn't want to have to tell her this after the reveal they just had. But Hanna needed to know.

"What is it, Em? Hanna asked after noticing Emily staring at her with a strange look in her eyes.

"I saw something else" She told him. "When I was jogging past Jenna's, I heard voices. So I went to check it out."

"And?" Hanna asked with a raised brow.

Emily bowed her head then looked at her. "Hanna, I'm sorry" she began.

"About what?"

"Caleb was in Jenna's house. They were talking and smiling" Emily said shaking her head. She couldn't believe it either, but after finding out about Toby…

"No" Hanna said shaking her head. "No. you had to be mistaken" she said not wanting to believe that. The A Team couldn't have everyone. They couldn't have Caleb. It wasn't possible. Caleb loved her, he would never do that to her. "Caleb's out of town, he told me that"

"Hanna, I saw him there" Emily said wanting to comfort her friend but also get her to believe. If Caleb wasn't on their side they needed to know now. She wished there was another explanation, but Caleb knew how they felt about Jenna. He wouldn't be over at her house and lying to Hanna about where he was.

"Maybe he was just helping with her computer" Hanna said convincing herself that was the reason.

"Maybe" Emily said not believing that was the case.

"Han, he has worked with her before" Aria told her.

"That was before…" Hanna said as the tears started falling. Emily reached out and brought Hanna into her arms as she cried.

"We have to find out if Spencer's really on the A Team" Emily said over Hanna's shoulder to Aria. "I have an idea that won't put Spencer at risk"

She waited until she heard them leave. She opened the stall door a little and peeked out to make sure they were gone. Then she stepped out of the stall. Paige took out her cell phone and dialed Jenna's number. She had to admit that was smart of them to trick Spencer by wearing a Red Coat. They knew she'd follow the lead. But Jenna needed to know what they had planned.

When Jenna picked up she told her that they were using Spencer's party as a trap for A instead of what Mona thought which was a trap for them. She didn't know if that would even work and she was pretty sure Jenna had something else planned. It seemed like she always did. Even with the possibility of losing her sight looming she plotting and scheming. Paige wasn't sure any of the girls got anything done with all this stuff going on.

She and Caleb were trying to help them, to protect them but everything was much more complicated and dangerous than they thought. Emily and the other girls safety was all she cared about. And now she was trusting Jenna, she just hoped she made the right choice.

Jenna had already made Caleb go to the cabin and set up surveillance to catch Mona in the act and to have proof.

Toby taped them through the window as they got ready for the party. He needed proof to show Mona when he and Spencer arrived at the cabin. Mona had been on edge all day; she was worried about meeting Red Coat. It surprised him that she never actually met her before.

He was worried about tonight as well. Jenna's plan could work but he had a feeling she wasn't telling him everything. He pocketed his phone and hopped on his bike to go pick up Spencer.

Mona opened the door in huff when they arrived. "You're late" she said to them angrily. Toby looked at his watch, they were supposed to be here at 7 it was 7:01. He just rolled his eyes and they strode past her.

Now they were just sitting in the living room waiting. Mona was tapping her fingers on the table impatiently. "Call them, make sure they're still coming" she said demandingly to Spencer.

Spencer held her tongue and put on a smile on her face. She stood up and went to get her phone. She saw she had missed message. She dialed her voicemail and listened. "They're running late" she told her.

"How late!" Mona said irritability.

"They're on their way, that's all I know" she told her and went to stand next to Toby. She hadn't completely forgiven him. But they needed Mona to think that she had.

"She's expecting all of you to be here" Mona said with a trace of worry in her voice.

"And we will be" Spencer told her with mock annoyance.

Mona turned to look at them. "You have no idea what she's capable of, Spencer" she said stalking towards them. "Trust me; you don't want to disappoint her" She had told her she already landed the plane and was waiting for the signal.

"I saw them getting ready. And I have the video you asked for. They don't suspect anything" Toby interjected to calm Mona down.

Emily quietly opened the window Spencer left open for them. Aria and Hanna followed her in. They crept over to the staircase and looked down to see Mona, Spencer and Toby talking.

"Why don't we go for a walk while we wait" they heard Mona say as she held a large flashlight in her hands.

Toby jumped at the sound of Jenna's voice in his ear. "I'll take care of Spencer" he said probably a little too quickly, but it made sound eager. So it was enough to fool Mona. He held out his hand for the flashlight.

"Toby" Spencer said in her best astounded voice.

"I know how you feel Spencer, it sucks to be lied too" Mona said with a smirk.

"Get up" Toby told her strongly.

"I believed you" she said making sure the ache was evident in her voice.

"I said get up!" Toby yelled at her.

Emily, Aria and Hanna watched in horror from the balcony. They didn't know what to do. Was this part of the plan that Spencer didn't have time to tell them? They had to think it was as they watched Toby drag Spencer outside. They had to trust Spencer with her trust in Toby, because their job was to catch Mona.

Spencer and Toby walked out to the air strip. Spencer looked up as she heard a plane engine on the runway. "If something goes wrong you know what you need to do" Toby told her as they neared the plane. He looked at her and smiled they were finally going to see the woman behind the curtain, the woman that started all of this.

Mona stared at herself in the mirror. This would finally end tonight. She'd finally get to meet her and see who had been pulling the strings. She adjusted her hood and walked out of the room.

"Going somewhere?" Hanna asked appearing in front of her.

Mona turned and Emily, then Aria showed up surrounding her. "You're making a terrible mistake" she told them.

"That's not how we see it" Emily said.

"Because you don't see, you have no idea what's going on here!" She screamed.

"We know that we have you on tape plotting to kill people" Paige said suddenly appearing behind Hanna. The four of them looked at her in shock as she held her phone up that playing a video of Mona talking on the phone to someone about killing them.

"Paige!" Emily said in confusion. "What?"

"We also have audio all over the house" Caleb said standing in the door way of one of them rooms.

Mona's brows furrowed in disbelief. Impossible, how did they know to be here? This wasn't supposed to happen like this. She backed up until she hit the wall. She was breathing heavy, she felt like she was having a heart attack.

"Caleb?" Hanna said in shock.

"How did you two know to be here?" Aria asked while her friends tried to regain their composure to form actual sentences.

"We've been tracking her" Caleb said pointing to Mona. "We've known where she was and what she's been doing and saying" he added as he walked towards Hanna and brought her into his arms. "You said you were out of town" Hanna said. She was happy he was here but she was a little mad at him for lying.

"I know, I'm sorry" he replied kissing her forehead.

'How?" Emily asked still trying to calm her beating heart. She looked over at Mona who was still leaning against the wall mumbling to herself.

"Jenna" Caleb told them, surprised that she had actually come through on her promise.

"Jenna!" the girls cried out in unison.

"Jenna Marshall?" Hanna asked to clarify.

"Yeah" Paige replied. "She knew what Caleb and me were doing. She offered to help because she wanted this to end too" Paige told them. "Without her we couldn't done any of this. It was her idea" she said with a small smile at Emily.

Toby scanned the woods right before the airstrip and his eyes widened as he saw Jenna standing near a tree. She held her finger up to her lip telling him not say anything. He looked back at Spencer then he felt something hit the back of his head.

Spencer turned around just as Toby pitched forward and fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Tob…" she started to scream when someone came up behind her and put a cloth over her mouth. She tried to scream again but her vision was getting blurry and her mind was losing focus, then everything went dark.

Jenna held Spencer's unconscious body in her arms and looked back at Toby on the ground and whispered that she was sorry. Then they dragged her to the plane. Two arms in red sleeves reached out and helped them pull her on to it. Jenna followed in after her.

She looked back at her and Shana smiled at her. "You know what you have to do" she said.

"I do" Shana replied.

"Thank you" Jenna told her.

"You know I'd do anything for you" Shana replied smiling. "You better get out here before they come looking for her" Jenna nodded and pulled the door closed.

Emily held on to Paige's shoulders. "You should've told me what you were doing"

"And you should've told me what you were doing" Paige replied back with a smile. Emily laughed and shyly put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "We should tell each other what we are doing"

They all looked around when they heard the sound of a plane engine. They looked at Mona.

"No, No, No!" Mona cried. "She's not supposed to leave yet. I'm supposed to meet her" she cried and started running towards the door.

"What?" all of them screamed out after her. They all looked at each other wondering if they all heard the same thing. Mona's never met Red Coat! Emily, Aria and Hanna started running after her. Spencer was still out there and she needed them.

They ran through the woods following the sound of the plane engine. Mona was in front of them and Caleb and Paige were running behind them. They stopped suddenly in a clearing when they saw a body in a black hoodie lying on the ground on his stomach. "Toby!" Emily screamed and ran to him.

He moaned when she kneeled besides him. "Toby" she said again.

Toby reached up and touched the back of his head, it was bruised but it wasn't bleeding.

"Where's Spencer?" Hanna asked him. "What did you do with her?"

"Spencer?" Toby repeated. "Spencer!" he said again trying to remember what happened. "We were going to plane when someone hit me" he told him as Emily and Caleb helped him up. "Spencer was here with me. I don't…" then he remembered. "Jenna" he croaked out. She had betrayed them all. She had a completely different plan all along.

They took off running towards the runway. They got there just as the plane left the ground and went into the air. They could do nothing but watch the plane carrying Spencer flew further and further away.

Spencer moaned, her eyelids were heavy as she tried to open them. She heard a voice nearby saying "She's waking up"

She used all her strength to open one eye then the other. The shock of the sudden brightness hurt her head. She snapped her eyes closed again. She figured out she was on a bed somewhere. She tried to open her eyes more slowly this time. When they did finally focus she was staring at the brightest green eyes she'd ever seen beneath glasses. "Jenna?" she said hoarsely.

"Sorry about that, but we had to this in secret" she told her and helped her sit up. Then handed her a glass of water.

"We?" Spencer asked as her mind started clearing as she sipped the water. She looked around what appeared to be an expensive hotel room. She was on a huge bed in the middle of the room, a spacious living area was just in front of her. She turned to the bathroom with the door closed to the side of her when she heard water running. "Who's we?"

"That would be me" a female voice said. A voice that was impossible for her to be hearing. Spencer looked up as the bathroom door opened and she stepped out of it.

Her heart leapt to her throat and her jaw dropped at the girl she saw standing in front of her. This was impossible. Was she dreaming? Spencer looked at Jenna, then back at the girl in the bathroom doorway.

"Hello Spencer" she said to her as she walked closer and held out her hand.

"We've never met before. I'm Alison DiLaurentis"

Tbc...


End file.
